


Fake It Till You Make It

by xxELF21xx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake It Til' You Make It, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, slow build(?), what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The volleyball boys have a problem. And it takes the others to help solve them.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kuroo and Iwaizumi take it upon themselves to secure the people they want.</p><p>Or, everyone is getting confessesions and the boys decide that fake dating someone would throw them off the "circle of free boys". What they didn't realise is that they'll <em> really </em> fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It Till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> It's 10PM, I should be asleep cause I have a schedule to keep up; but I had this idea that I am itching to write. 
> 
> Un-beta'd. Mistakes, please inform me!
> 
> EDIT: It took me forever to get this garbage out of my system, but I'm still pretty dazed from jet lag. So, I'm sorry for any OOCness. 
> 
> //published 29th November, 2015 at 8:16PM SGT//

**Fake It Till You Make It**

It wasn't like he wasn't  _used_ to it or anything. But he still found things like this strange. Meeting in the deserted corridor on the third floor, Tsukishima Kei looked uninterestedly at a girl who wants to confess to him. Normally, Kei would smile politely and turn the girl down, but Kei was in a rush now—Yamaguchi had gotten into an accident during P.E—and this girl was taking too much of his already depleting time. Tapping his foot impatiently, Kei can feel his normally blank face twist into a bitter scowl.  _What is she doing? An acceptance speech for her non-existant Oscar?_ _  
_

'Tsukishima-kun,' the girl ended, 'would you— ' Kei shifted his position to stand upright. 'Sorry. Not interested. Also, don't use "-kun", we aren't that close. I'm in a hurry, bye.' Kei could care less about that girl, Yamaguchi was more important. Rushing down the steps, he failed to notice that Kageyama was in the exact same position as him. 

—+—

Occasionally, Tobio would be knocked over by a bout of confessions from girls of different classes. Weren't they told of how scary Tobio could get? Face twisted into an unpleasant look, he turned his head to look outside the window whilst a girl belted out her love for him. Tobio didn't say a thing, and walked off; leaving the girl alone.  _Honestly, you just wasted my time. Hinata could've improved in those few minutes._  

After turning down the corridor leading to the gym. 'Kageyama-kun!' He heard Hinata bawl as the orange-haired boy came barrelling toward him. Tobio only had one thought in mind at that moment:  _oh shit._

—+—

It was the third time this week. Tadashi sighed dejectedly while watching another girl stumble toward him. Walking briskly, he hoped the girl would stop stalking him. Seriously, it was the third time he'd spotted the girl. What did she want? Terrified at the thought of having to face her, Tadashi's face schooled into relief when he spotted a tall blond walking toward him. 'Tsukki!' He yelped, rushing to hide behind him. 'The girl's following me again.' He whined. Tsukishima snorted, 'all your admirers seem to stalk you.' Tadashi continued whining, latching himself onto the other boy. 

Walking to the gym, they heard Hinata babbling and crying like mad in front of a confused and rather angry Kageyama. Tadashi immediately ran toward the shorter male. 'Kageyama! Stop yelling at Hinata every time you see him!' Tadashi admonished, comforting Hinata. Tsukishima scowled, glaring at Kageyama. The boy in question raised his hands as a sign of surrendering. 'He ran toward me crying and bawling and talking shit. What am I supposed to do?' 

Tadashi blinked stupidly, looking at the small boy, before glancing at Tsukishima. 

—+—

The third years yawned tiredly, shuffling down the stairs. Daichi spoke first, 'you guys want to check up on the first years?' Koushi mumbled, whilst rubbing his eyes, 'whichever is left for her.' Daichi and Asahi looked worriedly at the setter. 'Suga! Look out!' Asahi panicked, pulling the way too tired boy to a side before he could smack into the wall. 

Having prep exams did that to Koushi.

A few girls behind them giggled, 'Sugawara-kun, be careful.' One of them said. Koushi nodded, leaning against Daichi. Another one shouted excitedly, 'Sawamura-kun, I like you.' Daichi scratched the back of his neck, head too tired to process the words, smiling. 'Asahi! C'mon!' Together, the three of them headed off, minds filled with one thought.

_Will these girls ever give us a break?_

—+—

Ryuunosuke usually had a sharp mind, but there were times where his mind couldn't come up with witty enough responses. 'Look, I appreciate it and all, but I really have no time for these.' He reasoned to a fellow second year girl. At his side, Ennoshita Chikara waited not-so patiently with Yuu. Those two had the same problems, why aren't they helping him? The girl finally got the hint and apologised, Ryuu took the chance to run off with his two friends.

'This needs to stop. How do you guys avoid this?' Ryuu asked, breath uneven. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita replied evenly; 'we just stay in groups.' 

'And besides, I thought you liked it when girls approached you,' Ennoshita teased. Ryuu felt his face implode. 'Just shut up!' He stammered. Ennoshita merely smirked and walked off, leaving Ryuu alone with Yuu. 'You know. . . I kinda think this is affecting us all. Last week, the entire club got asked out on the same day, at the same time. And then, we had a ton of girls come watch us play, making coach really angry. This needs to stop.' Yuu says, quietly looking at the trees that line the horizon. 

Ryuu hummed, 'I think we all know that.' Please, he prayed, let Suga think of an idea!

—+—

Kiyoko considered the team as "noisy, overly excited crows that continue to grow", but today; everyone seemed somewhat stressed and out of focus. 'Out!' Narita shouted as Tanaka had once again spiked too hard. Beside her, Hitoka looked worriedly at the scores. 'Uhm, Kiyoko-san, is everyone alright?' Tanaka issues an apology and resumes to play just as distractedly as he did before. Kiyoko frowns, eyebrows stitched together. 

She considers the situation, was it that the boys had some difficulty in their schoolwork? No, if it were so; then Ennoshita would help. And besides, not everyone had to worry about them. Was it about the trash-talking that Oikawa did he other day when he came to "visit"? Kiyoko lets out a sound of frustration upon thinking about that day.  _Talking to Hinata and belittling Hinata are two separate things. He wasn't here to visit, he was here to bring down the_ _morale._ Kiyoko stared and her frown deepened when Suga failed to toss the ball to Asahi. 

She stood up abruptly, shocking Hitoka in the process. 'Kiyoko-san?' The blonde asked. 'Whatever it is that's bothering them, must be important and involves everyone. This sounds ominous.' She replies, walking towards Coach Ukai, looking equally troubled and unpleasant. 

—+—

Hitoka watched, perplexed, at the scene in front of her. Everyone seemed to be in a world of their own. She glanced at the scores.  _Second set, 08-03, Team Suga-Team Kageyama. Tanaka-senpai scored an out again,_ she thinks; flipping the scores. 'Uhm, Kiyoko-san, is everyone alright?' She risks asking, seeing the look on Coach's face. Kiyoko doesn't reply, frowning slightly whilst staring at the match. When Suga-san fails to toss to Asahi-san, Kiyoko's frown deepens. Hitoka was just about to ask another question when Kiyoko stood up.

'Kiyoko-san?' She asks, unsure of what is happening. 'Whatever it is that's bothering them,' Kiyoko says, eyes steely, 'must be important and involves everyone. This sounds ominous.' Hitoka could only stare worriedly as the match progresses horribly.

—+—

Fuck, this day was the worst day ever. Normally, Shouyou would never allow himself to think of anything vulgur, but today was really shitty.

Firstly, he had to get scolded by the teacher for almost being late to class as some girl from Tsukishima's class came to give something to him. Then, the student sitting next to him had decided to be super annoying and tap his pen against the table which distracted him. Lastly, a group of girls thought it would help if they'd forced Shouyou to talk to the girl. The girl that he talked to wasn't particularly horrible; but she kept mentioning the word "Hinata-kun's girlfriend", and referring to herself as that and it annoyed him to no end. When he made an excuse to leave, she held him back and tried to kiss him. It was than that he snapped.

'Look, could you please respect my personal space? It's really getting on my nerves with the way you're acting.' The girl looked at him, shocked. Shouyou couldn't take any more of it, and ran off. The stress from coping with lessons and running away from girls whilst having strenuous club activities finally took a toll on Shouyou, and he started crying. As he did so, he spotted Kageyama. 'Kageyama-kun!' He wailed, jumping the taller boy. 

Soon, he was ranting at everything that happened and his crying intensified. Kageyama looked angrily at him, shock and confusion keeping him rooted to the ground. What happened next was a blur; but Shouyou was sure Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came over. In the end, Kageyama had managed to get him to shut up as Tsukishima offered sympathetic gazes. 

Which was weird, cause the sun and moon never have anything in common.

—+—

'This needs to end.' Suga says, at last. 'We need to stop the confessions!' His posture slumps and he's close to falling. The others around him nod grimly. 'But how?' Hinata asks, voice hoarse from another round of stress-induced crying. Practice had ended, but everyone decided to stay back and discuss how to avoid the elephant in the room. Kiyoko gives a look of deep thought. 'Why not you just date a random person and say that you're not single anymore? You know, make up a fake partner.' Coach Ukai dishes out. For a moment, everyone seemed to have perked up at the idea, but was shot down by Yamaguchi. 

'I don't think those girls will believe us. It can't be possible that suddenly  _everyone_ has a partner.' He states, eyes weary. Yachi grins. 'But what if  _isn't_ a fake person?' The room is silent. 'Uhm, you want us to  _date_ someone to keep  _other suitors_ away? Who would do that?!' Tanaka exclaims. Yachi deflates, mummuring something inaudible. 'I don't think that's a bad idea.' Kiyoko interrupts. Ennoshita gives a wry smile, ''course not. If we're dating Yachi and Kiyoko, than there wouldn't be a problem.' Kinoshita spits the water in his mouth out. 'Please tell me you're joking,' he says weakly.

Ennoshita sighs, 'worst comes to worst, that's the plan that'll work?' Tanaka hits Ennoshita on the head. 'Are you alright in the brain department? Kiyoko and Yachi dating  _all_ of us? Then they'll have a different boyfriend a day! Man, that's some wild love life going on!' Tsukishima cracks up a little, 'I agree with that. But maybe we can alter Ennoshita-san's words.' All heads turn to him.

Tsukishima was honestly joking when he said it. He didn't mean for it to taken seriously. No one seemed to be taking it seriously.

'Why don't we just date  _each other?'_

The first to snap out the trance was Kageyama. 'That could work. We already know each other well enough, so I don't see why not. Besides, that solves the problem, right? It's just fake dating with your friend, right?' Suga nods slowly, smiling. 'It could work. . .' Tanaka and Nishinoya grins. Yamaguchi was the next. 'As long as girls stop invading my personal space.' Hinata immediatly agrees. The rest think about it for a little more; before reaching the conclusion that _yes, it could work._

Tsukishima's eyes widen. 'Wait a moment—that was joke! I didn't mean— ' Ukai waves a hand to dismiss him. 'Joke or not, the thought of two boys dating each other is enough to put everyone off. And it solves the problem of having to invent a partner. You guys could meet regularly and practice more often.' Tsukishima protested, 'but there are many that'll still take the chance!' 

Narita smiles, 'but it gives you a firm "I'm taken" signage, no? Besides, it's not like you could fall in love with your partner!' 

Oh, how wrong he was. How very, very, wrong they all were.

—+—

It started out alright. Everyone was paired with someone familiar. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came as a couple naturally. They were best friends from junior high. 

Daichi and Suga were decided by Ukai. Captain and Vice Captain should fit perfectly fine. 

Asahi and Nishinoya were decided by Suga. Since they heavily depend on each other in court, it would be obvious that they could work well with the "couple" thing.

Kageyama and Hinata were unanimously decided by the whole team, save for themselves, since they were the "oddball duo". This didn't make any sense to them, but they were fine with it. They could work out more strategies under the cover of "meeting my lover between classes".

Narita and Kinoshita were placed together via a mass voting between the second years. The two didn't seem to mind, since they got along well. They could also sneak some extra practice time in between sessions. 

Ennoshita was chosen by Tanaka for one reason only: to help Tanaka improve his grades. Ennoshita snorted, and agreed, on one condition. Tanaka would have to agree to be swapped out if Ennoshita wanted to play in a game. 

—+—

'I'm still having some doubts.' Tsukishima whispered to Yamaguchi. 'Sorry, Tsukki,' the green haired male replied. On the way home, another horde of girls tried to get Yamaguchi; and since the both of them were used to helping each other with the girl problem, Tsukishima merely laced his fingers with Yamaguchi's and stated that he would like it if those girls would stop bothering Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi hid behind him the entire time, using his free hand to clutch onto Tsukishima's blazer. 

The girls apologized, 'we didn't know!' Tsukishima let out a sound of annoyance, 'then kindly tell everyone else.' With that, he dragged Yamaguchi off, walking toward the direction of their houses.

As soon as they were out of sight; Tsukishima pulled his hands away. 'Sorry, Tsukki,' Yamaguchi's face blossomed lightly. Tsukishima messed with his hair, equally as embarrassed. 'It's fine. I just hope those girls stay away.' 

—+—

Daichi waited patiently as Suga took care of a few issues in class. They'd agreed to talk about some strategies to strengthen the existing attacks that they had and improve their defense. Giving another glance into the classroom, Daichi snickers as Suga is met with another bout of trouble. Trouble never seemed to stay away from the silver haired male, does it?

'Did you hear? Apparently, the really tall first year—I think his name was Tsukishima—is dating his best friend!' A girl close to Daichi whispers. Another girl with short, dark hair, sighs wistfully. 'Everyone is getting is partner, but me. Who's the lucky lady-friend?' The first girl makes a sound of disapproval and shakes her head. 'It's a boy with greenish hair.' The group goes silent for a minute, when one of them points out; 'is it them?' 

Daichi turns towards the direction where she pointed; and sure enough, there they were. Yamaguchi was talking avidly to an amused Tsukishima, arms flailing everywhere as he laughed. It wasn't a rare sight; but somehow, Daichi felt that whatever the girls have been told gave the effect that those two were a real couple. Tsukishima then proceeded to ruffle with Yamaguchi's hair as he laughed. The girls cooed, 'they're adorable together!' One of them gushed. Daichi stood rooted to the spot. He's never seen that side of Tsukishima before. 

'Sorry, Daichi! I was caught up—eh?' Suga stops talking to look at the scene below. He lets out a laugh, 'ah, are you shocked? Tsukishima doesn't do that at all, right? I guess he's just really comfortable with Yamaguchi. Those two are inseparable!' Daichi's eyebrows lift in surprise. 'How come you know more about them then I do?' Suga laughs that gentle, charming laugh that gets the girls swooning. 'Maybe because I act like a mother? I don't really know? Should we head back into class...?' Daichi snorts, and waves a hand towards class.

'And you still called me to talk outside, nice one, Suga.' Suga laughs, embarrassed, 'sorry.' They enter the class, and begin talking about a way to combat Oikawa's serves—if there ever comes a time where they would compete with Seijoh—when it strikes. Unknowingly, Suga's hands stopped tracing the paper with the plan on it and is resting against Daichi's while his other hand animatedly moves, describing in detail. Daichi doesn't realise what's happening until someone calls out, 'Suga!' A boy calls. Suga's attention is broken for a while. 'Could you help me bring down these books that teacher wanted? I don't think I can bring them all.' Suga smiles—his smiles always seem to put people at ease—'yeah, sure! Give me a moment!' The boy sighs in relief and replies with a "thank you so much, sorry to have disturbed you!", and as Suga stands up, Daichi realises that a weight had been lifted off his hand.

Daichi turns to look at Suga, 'did you do that on purpose?' Suga merely points to a pair of girls giggling away whilst looking at them. 'Those two will surely help us spread the news. So I took the chance. Sorry, Daichi.' Daichi shakes his head, 'as long as the girls don't interrupt our schedules. Wonder how Asahi and Noya are faring.' Suga only shakes his head and leaves, smile on his face. Daichi continues to survey the plan on the table, 'this is going to take a while for the first years to get used to it.' He mutters.

—+—

Ennoshita wanted to have a truck hit him. Here he was, sitting across from Tanaka, trying to help him revise whatever he'd just learnt. 'If you'd bothered to listen during your lesson I wouldn't have to be doing this!' The agitated boy cried out; glaring at the idiot sitting on the other side. Tanaka humbly apologised, before proceeding to redo the question he did wrong. 'Here, I adjusted my answer.' Ennoshita took the book from him, reading the supposed redid answer. 

**Why did the persona feel the need to seclude herself from everyone else? Please support your answer with evidence from the text.**

**I love you, Ennoshita Chikara.**

Ennoshita felt a blush darken his face, his grip on the book loosened. 'I-Idiot! Don't write nonsense on your schoolwork!' He stuttered, while Tanaka smirked, causing Ennoshita to look away. 'Just carry on with your work, we don't have to be so serious about this.' Tanaka merely wrote another line in his book. Ennoshita was about to scold him again, but Tanaka shoved the book in his face.

 **I really, _really,_ love you. ** The blush darkened even further. 'If you'll excuse me,' Ennoshita mumbled, running out the class. 'Eh? Ennoshita-san?' A girl looked concerned. 'Tanaka-san! What did you do?' She asked, glancing at the workbook. The girl blushed scarlet. 'A-ahh, I see. I wish the both of you luck!' She stumbled, running back to her desk.

Tanaka looked down at his book, before furiously erasing whatever he just wrote. That should get them the attention they need. _But damn, for a guy with average looks, he sure looks cute when he blushes like that._ Tanaka proceeded to scribble the correct answer down before Ennoshita could reprimand him again.

—+—

Narita and Kinoshita walked silently past each other, going to their respective classes. 'Hey, Narita.' Kinoshita calls, 'do you. . . Find this whole thing weird?' Narita pauses in his steps, face uncertain. 'I mean,' Kinoshita fumbles, 'it's weird, isn't it? That we're pretending to date when we're actually dating?' Kinoshita could feel the ground under his feet loosen and threaten to make him fall. Narita sighs, 'don't be stupid, Kino. Besides, I don't think we're actually "dating" to begin with. Even if we were, we didn't take it seriously.' 

Kinoshita gulps,  _ah, I knew you would say that._ 'Yeah, sort of.'  _Find something to talk about, anything!_ 'I'll see you at club.'  _No. Tell me to stay. Please tell me to stay._ Narita looks at Kinoshita closely, 'hmn, see you later.' _I'm an idiot. This was a bad idea. Why did I agree to this._ Kinoshita walks silently back to class, eyes trained on the ground. That's what he gets, isn't it? Whichever it is, as long as the girls stay off his back, he's fine. Narita sighs, he knows Kinoshita gets nervous over things that are as important as this, 'but maybe if I don't say anything he'll be fine.' He mutters. "Hey, Narita?'  _Oh crap. It's Tanaka._ 'Everything okay between you and Kinoshita?' Narita laughs, nodding his head slowly. Tanaka raises an eyebrow. 'If it's too difficult, I think you two should come clean with us, y'know? Being in a relationship with each other whilst pretending to date complicates everything.' Narita stays silent, not even bothering to ask how Tanaka found out. 

—+—

Three strikes. Asahi had lost. Grinning like a mad man, Nishinoya triumphantly holds up a soda flavoured popsicle. Ogling over it, he mumbled incoherently about Asahi being really bad at tic-tac-toe. "Wah! Thank you so much, Asahi-san!' Asahi sighs, ignoring the younger boy. 'Ah, Noya, how're your studies?' Nishinoya chokes on his popsicle, coughing harshly and laughing a little, 'ehh, see. . . Uhm. . .' Asahi glares, 'I've worked really hard! I swear! You can ask the teacher for proof! I'm just not good at studying!' Nishinoya blabbers, hands fidgeting with his blazer. 'Tanaka's no good with books, and he's getting better grades. Just finish the popsicle, Noya.' Asahi grumbles, walking a little faster toward the gym. 

'That's cause Chikara's there to help.' Nishinoya nibbles into his popsicle. He hadn't had any girls bothering him for a while—'cause he'd told the entire student population that Asahi's dating him—so he should be able to focus in class, right?  _Oh, how wrong._ 'Maybe Chika could help me?' He considers, before shaking his head. 'Could Daichi-san and Suga-san help?' 

With these thoughts in mind, the libero walks toward the gym as well. 

A few minutes later, though, he was confronted by an angry-and slightly embarrassed-Asahi. Nishinoya blinked owlishly at the older boy ('It always works when you want to be innocent-looking!' Bokuto crows, laughing loudly. 'Not really, Bokuto-san. You get into trouble, anyways.' Akaashi replies bluntly. 'A-ka-a-shi! You're supposed to support me!' The black-and-white haired boy whines.), 'is anything wrong?' Asahi's face just grows even redder. 'Narita told me you announced our  _relationship_ to the entire school!' Nishinoya continues the innocent-bystander face, 'it's easier for us, isn't it? Besides, the teachers don't know!' 

Nishinoya knows he only has three seconds to run before Asahi throttles him with his negativity. 

—+—

Hinata glances at the boy beside him, before turning over to look at the entrance of the gym. 'Oi, Kageyama. Do you hear that?' The setter turns his head for a brief moment, before nodding. 'What was that?!' The middle blocker exclaims, hearing a shrill scream. 'Probably Noya-san. He did tell the everyone that he and Asahi-san were dating.' Kageyama says, unfazed. Hinata nods slowly, continuing to finish setting up the gym. 'Hinata!' Yamaguchi cheerfully greets when he steps into the gym with Tsukishima. Hinata smiles, waving back, (and also pulling a silly face at the string bean of a blond) 'did you hear Noya-san running away from Asahi-san?' 

He shakes his head, 'are they gonna reach soon?' Yamaguchi shrugs. Daichi and Suga could be heard laughing at the other end of the court. Narita and Ennoshita merely smack their faces against the wall, muttering "idiot Nishinoya" over and over. Tanaka and Kinoshita just raise an eyebrow. Nishinoya rushes in in record time, diving down to hide behind Tanaka. 'Protect me, my best friend!' He dramatically stage whispers, before "fainting". Tanaka sniffles, tears in his eyes. 'I shall honour you, my dear friend! Fear not, I shall drive away the beast that has worn you haggard!'  

('Oh my  _God._ ' Ennoshita groans, 'I am, in  _no way,_ related to that idiot.') _  
_

Asahi runs in, face distressed, with teary white-ish eyes that are often used in anime whenever a character feels disheartened or upset. Daichi and Suga only laugh harder, their howls resounding throughout the gym. Hinata feels himself giggling uncontrollably at his senior's distress. 'Would anyone help me?' The third year wails. Tsukishima snickers silently, hiding his head in Yamaguchi's neck. 

Kageyama smiles awkwardly, 'Asahi-san, I'm sure everything is fine.' Asahi only shrunk, 'ah! Asahi-san! It's okay! Really!' Hinata gives a blinding smile, and the atmosphere seemed to have brightened up along with him. Kageyama winces, 'too bright, dumbass.' Hinata smiles wider. A loud clap startles the small boy as he jumps onto Kageyama, 'enough. Start practicing now.' Ukai orders, smile on his face. 'Takeda-sensei will be here later, so stop goofing off.' Hinata whispers to Kageyama, 'since when did sensei ever care whether we're goofing off or not?' Kageyama shrugs, eyes focused on the ball. It was obvious that Ukai had a crush on the teacher, everyone but Takeda-sensei knew. 

Gosh, how oblivious can one get?

Practice was filled with lots of mistakes. Firstly, Narita's and Kinoshita's usually amazing cooperation were rough and bumpy, with Kinoshita apologising every few seconds. Tanaka decided that it would be good to try and spike at Ennoshita  _every single time,_ which would sometimes cause accidents. Tsukishima would get overprotective whenever Yamaguchi got hit (even though that was inevitable in sports), Daichi and Suga would always make some sort of flop whenever they met across the net. Asahi would try to avoid Nishinoya throughout practice, which resulted in a small fight. And of course, Kageyama and Hinata would somehow make every single attack fail. 

Hinata watches as Ennoshita kills another one of his spikes, the toss was perfect; so was it him. . ? 'Oi, Hinata! Sorry about that toss. I aimed it a little higher than I should've. Wasn't your fault. Stop it with that look.' Hinata numbly nods, taking a break when the whistle blows. 

'Kiyoko-san, this scene is strangely familiar.  . .' Yachi exclaims, looking at the older girl for some sort of answer. 'They were playing fine in the last two weeks, too.' Shimizu nods silently, standing up to talk to the recently present Takeda-sensei. 'Sensei,' Shimizu greets, 'there is something I need advise in. Do you mind?' Takeda nods, concern evident in his face. 'The boys have recently started to date each other, you see,' Shimizu watches as Takeda's expression changes, 'as a ruse to get other girls off their tails. It was working fine, until today. May I ask, why?' Takeda blinks speechlessly. 'I—ah, whose idea is it?' He weakly asks. 

'It was a combined idea, sensei.' Takeda's grip tightens around the book he always carries during practice,  _somehow, Uaki-kun must be involved in this plan._ 'Ukai-kun? Could we end practice here for today? There is something of great importance that I need to discuss,' the gym fell silent as Takeda's voice tired lethal.  _'With everyone.'_

Ukai nods his head, which gives the signal for everyone to gather around the teacher.  After everyone is settled on the floor, Takeda started shouting. 

'What were you  _thinking?!_ Pretending to date someone will ruin one's friendship with another! If you really wish for those girls to stop pursuing you, you should tell them in the face instead of politely rejecting. Persevere until the end!' Ukai's jaw dropped. Ever since when did Takeda become that fierce? Narita raises his hand for permission to talk, 'sensei, I, uh, I need to tell everyone something.' Kinoshita, who sat far from Narita, stills. 'Kinoshita and I are dating,' he says quietly. Everyone other than Tanaka looks shocked. 'R-really?' Daichi asks, stuttering. Kinoshita blushes next to him. Ennoshita lets out a groan of "I knew it". Tsukishima speaks next, 'I told you this was a bad idea, but everyone was so keen on it.' Hinata shouts back, 'but you suggested—' Kageyama pulls him down, noticing Takeda's icy stare. 'It was a joke. I didn't mean for anyone to take it seriously.'

Hinata remains fuming in Kageyama's lap. He'd suffered two weeks of watching Kageyama's cute face because of a joke! The feeling he got when he watched the setter got stronger every time, until Hinata couldn't stand it anymore and started avoiding him in hopes of getting his feelings under wraps. 'Just shut up, brat.' Kageyama whispers in his ear, causing Hinata to blush and sputter. 

Tanaka raises his hand casually while grabbing Ennoshita's shoulders. 'I would like to court Ennoshita, sensei! That's allowed, right?' Ennoshita groaned again (he was doing that a lot these days) red splattering across his cheeks. Nishinoya catcalls and cheers. Takeda sighs, icy demeanor gone, 'ask his parents, Tanaka. Not me.' Tanaka grins. Ennoshita smacks his hand off his shoulders, 'Tanaka I swear to Go—' His eyes go wide when Tanaka kisses him. 

'Tsukki?' Yamaguchi asks, when Tsukishima slams a hand over Yamaguchi's eyes. Kageyama and him let out a collective mummur of "not this, please". Ukai cracks a smile, 'please tell me there's more.' Yachi stares horrified at the joke. Asahi raises his hand, 'I wouldn't mind dating Noya.' Nishinoya laughs boisterously, 'and you wanted to kill me before?' Asahi drags a laughing Noya toward him to tickle him further. Daichi and Suga smile, hands clasped. 'Oho! Daichi-san and Suga-san are together!' Kinoshita teases, leaning against Narita. Nishinoya whoops out "mom and dad are together!" as the pair shushes him. Kageyama looks at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, 'aren't you dating?' Yamaguchi yelps, blood rushing to his face. Tsukishima shrugs, 'so what if we were? What about you two idiots?' Yamaguchi feels himself go redder at the confession. 

'Sorry, Tsukki.' 

'Shut up, Yamaguchi.'

Kageyama snorts. And he promptly kisses the orange-haired boy in his lap. (Hinata has never felt so much shame in his life.)

—+—

'Ukai-san, are you not going to ask sensei the same thing?' Yachi blurts, before covering her mouth. Takeda looks confused at Ukai, who was busy staring at his shoes. 'Some other time, maybe.' 

The team, however, decided to help the their poor coach. In a day's time, they've painted a huge banner with the words "go out with me, Takeda Ittetsu?" 

They didn't regret anything, not even when they had run seven rounds around school grounds. Including the two girls. 

 

* * *

 

 

//I promised you guys KuroKen and IwaOi, didn't I?//

 **BONUS**  

'Kuroo. Move.' Kenma whines, blocked by the larger male's body on bed. Kuroo smirks, 'nah, I'm comfy.' Kenma's eyebrows are painfully close to each other when Kuroo grins and says, 'but if you date me, I'll let you out.' 

Kozume Kenma, age sixteen, volleyball player, setter, goes to Nekoma High School, somehow managed to get himself a boyfriend whilst trying to get some apple pie. 

He didn't mind, having a boyfriend that was also your best friend could be fun. Also, co-ops would be easier. 

Though. . . 

 _'Nngn, ahh,_ Kuroo. No, wait.  _Haah,_ t-there!  _Ohmygod, hya—'_

'Shit, Ken _ma, ugh, goddamn you're amazing.'_

—*—

'Iwaaaa-chan!' Tooru runs to catch up with his best friend. 'Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! I got this really cool present from that girl in class three. It's really— _mmph!_ _'_ His sentence gets cut off by an overly jealous Iwaizumi. 'Iwa-  _hahh,_ wait a minute!' The kissing continued for a while, with Tooru pressed against the school gate. Finally, Iwaizumi releases him. Lips slightly swollen, Tooru feels his face heat up. 

'Don't talk about other people when I'm with you, Trash-kawa. Or you'll regret it when we get to your place.' 

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a crack fic. I didn't mean for it to turn so serious. Sorry.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this! Your comments and suggestions help me improve!


End file.
